<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Deal with the Devil - Fancomic by Apollyon (DarklingFyre)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23242123">A Deal with the Devil - Fancomic</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarklingFyre/pseuds/Apollyon'>Apollyon (DarklingFyre)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Art, Dark Tony Stark, Dark!Tony, Fanart, God!Tony, Inspired by Fanfiction, SHIELD will fall</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:41:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>63</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23242123</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarklingFyre/pseuds/Apollyon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanart comic of Avengers: A Deal with the Devil by IBegToDreamAndDiffer</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Natasha Romanov &amp; Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>193</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Deal with the Devil - Fancomic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/IBegToDreamAndDiffer/gifts">IBegToDreamAndDiffer</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/1163358">Avengers: A Deal with the Devil</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/IBegToDreamAndDiffer/pseuds/IBegToDreamAndDiffer">IBegToDreamAndDiffer</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is one of my favorite scenes from one of my favorite fanfics, so I decided to draw it.<br/>Scene takes place in chapter 75.<br/>Hope you like it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Avengers: A Deal with the Devil Fancomic</p><p> </p><p>"</p><p>Romanov's eyes widened; she clearly hadn't expected <em>that </em>much honesty, and Tony's grin widened.</p><p>'What's wrong, Romanov?' he asked, tone taunting. 'You look <em>scared</em>.'</p><p>'I'm not afraid of you,' she retorted.</p><p>'You should be,' he whispered. 'JARVIS.'</p><p>There was a hiss, the lights flickered, and then the door to Tony's cell slid open.</p><p>He was <em>calm.</em></p><p>"</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>